


Closer, Baby, Closer

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Ikuya grumpily takes a piece of pocky, slipping one end between his teeth. He turns to Hiyori who looks positively scandalized. Hiyori adjusts his glasses, clearing his throat awkwardly. “If Ikuya wants to, I’ll do it,” he says, locking his lips onto the other end of the pocky.Aka, Hiyori and Ikuya are so in love with each other.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Closer, Baby, Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).

> Happy birthday Tama!!!
> 
> I know you basically already knew I was writing a fic for your birthday, cause I'm predictable, but still! I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and that this year is one of your best years yet! I love you very much!

**Closer, Baby, Closer**  
_Aka, Hiyori and Ikuya are so in love with each other._

Ikuya’s friends all sit around the coffee table at Haru’s place. It’s getting late and everyone has already had more than enough drinks to go around. Asahi dumps out a bunch of snacks on the table, telling everyone to help themselves.

“Asahi brought my favourite!” Kisumi croons, plucking a box of strawberry pocky from the heap of snacks.

“Kisumi, let other people pick first!” Asahi argues. But he concedes when Kisumi puts on his best pouting face. “You’re too cute for your own damn good,” he grumbles.

Kisumi grabs him by the head and plants a fierce, not at all subtle kiss on Asahi’s lips. “But you love me,” he replies smugly.

“You guys are insufferable,” Rin complains, ripping open a bag of chips. “Save it for the bedroom, lovebirds.”

“I save plenty for the bedroom thank you very much,” Kisumi says, completely unfazed. Asahi, on the other hand, looks scandalized.

“Aw Rin, just leave them alone. They’re happy together,” Makoto says, trying to restore the peace. Haru shrugs indifferently.

“I know!” Kisumi titters with glee, opening the box of pocky and dumping its contents on the coffee table. “Let’s play a game!”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow, “With pocky?”

Kisumi gasps, feigning shock. “Don’t tell me you’ve never played the pocky game Sousuke?” He pretends to faint, letting his body drape over Asahi’s lap.

“Have you met Sousuke?” Rin gestures to Sousuke with a chip in his hand. “He’s as dense as bricks.”

“_Hey_,” Sousuke says in warning, but his eyes are soft. “I know I like _you_, don’t I?”

This earns a toothy grin from Rin, who crunches down on his chips, “And aren’t I lucky.”

“Come on guys, let’s play!” Kisumi pouts. “You’re on my side, right Hiyori?”

Hiyori, who’d remained silent until that point, finally speaks, “Huh?”

“You’ll play, right?” Kisumi says, sticking a piece of pocky under Hiyori’s nose. “You and Ikuya?”

“Me?” Ikuya exclaims, “how did I get dragged into this?”

“Because you’re Hiyori’s boyfriend, duh,” Asahi retorts. Ikuya thinks the two of them together make a double pair of idiots.

“Awww, Ikuya is blushing!” Kisumi coos.

“Am not!”

“Now, now, everyone, settle down!” Makoto interjects. He waves his arms frantically.

“Then you and Haru do it!” Kisumi says, directing his attention away from Hiyori and Ikuya for a moment to jab a piece of pocky at Makoto. “We all know you guys are the soulmates of the group. If anyone can do it, it’s you guys.”

Makoto makes a face, “What? What are you-”

“I’ll do it,” Haru pipes up, taking the pocky stick from Kisumi.

“Haru!!” Makoto squawks. But nonetheless, he goes along with Haru’s whims. “Just once, okay? And Rin you can’t film anything this time!”

Ikuya tries to hide a laugh behind his hand, but Hiyori notices him. “Are you having fun?” Hiyori asks, snaking an arm around Ikuya’s waist. His fingers draw shapes on Ikuya’s thigh, playful but intimate.

“I’m feeling a bit better now,” Ikuya replies, leaning back into Hiyori’s touch. Hiyori cocks a grin; one that only Ikuya can draw out of him. 

He leans in close to whisper in Ikuya’s ear, “I’d feel better if I got to kiss you.”

Ikuya squeaks in surprise, batting Hiyori’s face away from his head. “_Hiyori_,” He tuts his tongue, flicking Hiyori in the nose. Hiyori rubs his nose, prepared to retaliate when the chaos of the room reclaims their attention.

“Get it Makoto!” Asahi hollers, while Kisumi whistles through his teeth. Makoto’s face is so red, he could put a cherry to shame. Haru’s mouth is inches away from his, only a short bit of pocky separating them. Their lips are about to brush together when Makoto cracks. He squeaks, accidentally biting the pocky into two pieces. 

He immediately turns his head away, burying his face in his hands, “I can’t do this after all!” He laments into his hands, while Haru rubs his shoulders comfortingly.

“You did your best,” Haru says, pressing a kiss to the top of Makoto’s head.

“Sousuke and Rin now!” Kisumi moves on with a flourish, putting a piece of pocky in Rin’s hands.

“Me?” Rin complains, “what about _you_?”

Kisumi looks at Asahi, who shrugs, and then looks back at Rin with a mischievous grin. “Well, you asked for it.” He wiggles his eyebrows, pulling Asahi so close he’s basically sitting in Kisumi’s lap. “Let’s show them how it’s done baby,” he says.

Asahi and Kisumi have never been shy about their relationship, and they never let anyone forget it. It does take a few drinks for Asahi to really let himself go. But the empty beer cans littered around the room are all the indication needed that he’s definitely not sober. Kisumi holds the pocky stick in his teeth, while Asahi inches closer and closer to him. Their lips meet in no time, and neither hold anything back. They make out like nobody is in the room, Asahi gripping Kisumi’s hair in his fingers. When they finally pull away from each other, all Rin can say is, “That was nauseating.”

“Aw Rin, you’re just jealous,” Kisumi croons, “that Sousuke doesn’t kiss you like that.”

Sousuke sulks, “I don’t think it’s any of your business-”

“He does too!” Rin exclaims, taking the bait. He grabs a stick of pocky from the table. “I’ll show you!”

Sousuke rolls his eyes. He often gets swept up in Rin’s tide, but he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. Rin is impatient, closing in on Sousuke’s half of the pocky so fast, he snaps it in two before their noses brush. Asahi snorts, and Rin blushes embarrassedly. “That doesn’t count, I wasn’t ready!”

“You’re never ready,” Haru chimes in.

“Haru, you bastard!”

Ikuya snickers, and Kisumi turns to him. “Okay, Ikuya and Hiyori’s turn!”

Ikuya’s face instantly settles into a frown. “We’re still doing this?” He asks, gaze flittering from Hiyori to Kisumi.

Hiyori gives a gentle smile, “If Ikuya doesn’t want to, we shouldn’t have to.”

Asahi chortles, slapping Hiyori heartily on the back. “No need to be embarrassed Hiyori! Kiss your man!”

Hiyori blushes brilliantly. Ikuya has to look away before he starts blushing himself. “If I do it will you shut up?” Ikuya asks indignantly.

Kisumi makes a kissy face at him, “Ikuya wants a kiss!”

Ikuya grumpily takes a piece of pocky, slipping one end between his teeth. He turns to Hiyori who looks positively scandalized. Hiyori adjusts his glasses, clearing his throat awkwardly. “If Ikuya wants to, I’ll do it,” he says, locking his lips onto the other end of the pocky.

Ikuya can feel everyone else staring at him, but he ignores it and focuses forward to look at Hiyori. Hiyori’s brows are slightly furrowed in concentration, the same way he does when he does the crossword puzzles in the morning newspaper. The thought makes Ikuya smile, if only slightly. In just a few moments, their faces are so close, Ikuya can feel Hiyori’s breath on his skin. It sends goosebumps down his arms, and Ikuya shivers at the sensation.

As the pocky gets smaller and smaller, Ikuya contemplates whether he should forfeit or not. He’s trying to weigh the pros and cons of kissing his boyfriend in front of _literally all his friends_, when Hiyori inches forward to close the gap between the two of them.

Ikuya squeaks in surprise but finds himself melting into the kiss. The sweet taste of strawberry lingers in his mouth. For a moment, he thinks he feels Hiyori’s tongue sweep the seam of his lips, and he whines softly at the welcome touch. Then he realizes he’s still in Haru’s living room with all of their friends watching and he pulls away abruptly.

Sousuke whistles, while Asahi grins from ear to ear.

“That was so goddamn romantic,” Rin says, sounding embarrassed for them.

Hiyori smiles with his eyes, putting a hand over his mouth to hide his embarrassment. He may be fooling everyone else in the room, but he’s not fooling Ikuya. “You’re just jealous you didn’t get a kiss,” Haru snubs again, which gets him a frantic tongue-lashing from Makoto.

With every pair in the room having their turn at the game, everything quickly resolves into a free-for-all for the remaining snacks at the table. Ikuya manages to pluck the pistachio brittle from the mayhem. He rips the bag open, extending it out to Hiyori who takes a piece quietly. They sit with their backs against the couch, watching all the other couples interact with each other.

Haru is separating fish-shaped candies by colour while Makoto supports him with a hand splayed against Haru’s lower back. Rin and Sousuke are arguing about who gets their favourite snack. Asahi and Kisumi are, as usual, flirting up a storm with each other like a newly wedded couple, despite the fact that they’ve been publicly together the longest.

Hiyori dips his head to kiss Ikuya’s cheek when he thinks no one is looking. Ikuya turns to him. “Are you tired?” Hiyori asks, intertwining his fingers with Ikuya’s.

Ikuya nods, “a little bit. But we can stay here a little longer.” As much as he thinks his friends are idiots, he really does care about them. He’s happy that they all get to spend time like this. Despite the rough and awkward start, everyone steps up to bring Hiyori in like he is one of their own. And Ikuya knows it means much more to Hiyori than he ever lets on.

It’s half past midnight when Haru finally starts kicking everyone out of his apartment. The trains have stopped running, but Ikuya uses it as an excuse to spend more time with Hiyori. They walk down the street hand in hand. It’s surprisingly quiet and peaceful, with only a few stragglers walking around their part of town at this time at night.

Hiyori walks Ikuya home without him having to ask. Ikuya finds himself lingering at the door, dragging his shoes against the doormat.

“Good night Ikuya,” Hiyori says, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Ikuya’s face burns embarrassedly, “Good night.” Hiyori pulls away to leave when Ikuya grabs onto his sleeve. Hiyori’s eyes flicker with surprise and a sprinkle of anticipation. “Do you… Do you want to come inside for a little bit?” Ikuya murmurs, barely above a whisper.

The smile that spreads on Hiyori’s face is more than worth the embarrassment. “Okay,” he says warmly, following Ikuya inside. Ikuya turns on the light when they come in, leaving their shoes in the front. 

“… Make yourself at home,” Ikuya says, he lingers awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine,” Hiyori replies, taking a seat on Ikuya’s couch, “You can come join me though.”

Ikuya concedes, sliding into the space beside Hiyori that he just fits so perfectly into. Hiyori puts his arm around Ikuya’s body, pressing a tender kiss on his forehead. They sit there quietly for a while. “Did you have fun tonight?” Ikuya asks.

“I like your friends more than I thought I would,” Hiyori says fondly. “They’re all over the place, but they’re very kind.”

“They’re not just my friends,” Ikuya argues, “They’re _our_ friends.”

Hiyori looks surprised for a moment, but then he smiles gratefully. “I guess they are, aren’t they?”

“I told you they would love you if they got to know you,” Ikuya says, feeling proud of himself. He loves seeing Hiyori smile. He’d do anything to make Hiyori happy; especially knowing that Hiyori has always done exactly that for him.

Hiyori tucks a stray hair behind Ikuya’s ear to get a good look at his face. He presses his forehead against Ikuya’s, closing his eyes. “I love you,” he whispers, basking in the tender intimacy they share.

“I love you too,” Ikuya responds, tilting his chin to meet Hiyori’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

Hiyori hums fondly, letting his palm cup Ikuya’s face. “Shall we pick up where we left off?” He whispers against Ikuya’s skin. He braces Ikuya’s back with his hand, nipping at Ikuya’s lips to pry open his mouth. Hiyori’s tongue sweeps Ikuya’s mouth, turning Ikuya’s blood into molten lava. His arms loop around Hiyori’s neck, wriggling until he is sitting on top of Hiyori, straddling his hips.

“You are so beautiful,” Hiyori breathes, reaching up to brush his fingertips against Ikuya’s cheek.

“Stop saying embarrassing things,” Ikuya mumbles, but he preens into Hiyori’s touch. He leans down to kiss Hiyori again, who willingly accepts. The room is quiet and still, the rustling of their clothes and their quick breaths the only sound heard. Hiyori teases his fingers under Ikuya’s shirt, finding warm skin and muscles that tense where Ikuya is ticklish. “Mm… Hiyori…” Ikuya shivers.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hiyori asks, twisting the fabric in his fingers. Ikuya shakes his head and Hiyori eagerly slips the shirt off. His nails scrape lightly against Ikuya’s back, leaving Ikuya trembling in his hands.

“You too,” Ikuya insists stubbornly, tugging at Hiyori’s sweater. Hiyori chuckles lowly, letting Ikuya peel the offensive piece of clothing off him. They’re skin to skin now, chests flush against each other. They kiss like their life is in the other’s hand, freely like the sun itself is in each other’s lungs. 

“I love you…” Hiyori breathes between kisses.

“You said that already,” Ikuya murmurs playfully, using the momentum between their bodies to grind his hips into Hiyori’s groin.

Hiyori groans softly. “Am I not allowed to say it more than once?” He asks teasingly, his hands finding Ikuya’s hips. He grabs roughly grab at Ikuya’s body, and Ikuya arches his back at the touch.

“Ngh… That depends…” Ikuya teases. He bears his weight down on Hiyori’s chest, whispering huskily in his ear. “If you can prove it.”

Hiyori smiles cheekily, “You’re on.” He captures Ikuya’s lips into a kiss, running his fingers through Ikuya’s hair. Ikuya whimpers softly when Hiyori pulls his head down. Hiyori traces the seam of Ikuya’s lips with his tongue, sweeping into his mouth in a way that has Ikuya falling apart on top of him. With his other hand, Hiyori’s fingertips find Ikuya’s tender nipples, flicking them into erectness as Ikuya whines into his swollen lips. “Had enough yet?” Hiyori asks, the pad of his thumb fondling Ikuya’s blush pink areolas.

Ikuya shudders, trying to take in a breath, but finds himself at Hiyori’s mercy. His hands cup Hiyori’s jaw, pulling his bruised lips away. “I haven’t had nearly enough,” he insists, snaking a hand down to start undoing Hiyori’s pants.

Hiyori smiles, his fingers travelling down the smooth canvas of Ikuya’s skin to get Ikuya out of his clothes as well. He lifts his hips when Ikuya pushes his pants down to his ankles. Ikuya wiggles just enough so that his loosened jeans fall down his thighs, exposing his erect cock, flush against his toned stomach. “You’re so sexy like this baby…” Hiyori groans, helping Ikuya pull his legs out of each pant leg.

Ikuya’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, slipping a hand between Hiyori’s legs to stroke Hiyori’s hard cock. “Only like this?” He asks, leaning his hips forward to press his body weight into Hiyori’s groin.

“_Especially_ like this,” Hiyori grunts, hips trying uselessly to arc up into Ikuya’s touch.

Ikuya smiles, shimmying his hips until his cock brushes against Hiyori’s. His eyes flutter close, as he strokes both of them with his hands. Hiyori moans, one hand snaking behind Ikuya’s back to hold him in place. The other joins Ikuya, his larger hand wrapping around Ikuya’s to help pump them both to completion.

Ikuya whines erotically, hips thrusting to the rhythm of their conjoined strokes. “Mm… Hiyori…” He gasps, “Mmmm… Like that! Ah!” Ikuya throws his head back, moaning with abandon as Hiyori picks up the pace. He thumbs the head of Ikuya’s cock, feeling his own groin clenching in anticipation. “Hiyori I’m close…” Ikuya breathes on top of him, squeezing his hand tighter. Hiyori moans, his forehead pressed against Ikuya’s chest. Ikuya comes first, arching his back brilliantly as his semen spills stickily over both their hands. The sensation is too much for Hiyori, and he loses himself in his orgasm, pulling back as Ikuya rubs his cock until he’s sizzling with a deep satiation in the pit of his stomach.

Ikuya leans forward, smashing his lips onto Hiyori’s. They come down from their high together, rolling their hips. “I love you,” Hiyori says, smirking like he’s incredibly proud of himself.

Ikuya’s own eyes twinkle with delight, as he fondles Hiyori’s dick, which twitches again with excitement. “I love you too,” he nips at Hiyori’s ear. “But I’d like you to keep proving it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this! I'd really appreciate it :')
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more, @kawaiisumi!


End file.
